


血紅的悲劇

by Maid_of_The_Mist



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:27:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23803075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maid_of_The_Mist/pseuds/Maid_of_The_Mist
Summary: 一篇cp比较复杂的文。只跟奥尔什方搞的光呆寡妇，以及光呆舔猫水晶公，被大魔头初代无影抓了。初代无影brainwash了水晶公，让后者变成帮凶，一起搞了精神寡妇光呆。
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light, Haurchefant Greystone/Warrior of Light, Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 17





	血紅的悲劇

光与影的分界线间垂吊着一具赤裸的男性身体，生死未卜。皮肤是灰白的，仿佛是被某种真菌侵蚀。面容枯槁，五官却很年轻，看上去不过三十岁。这具身体极为健美、修长，因而在光芒的雕琢下像深刻的十字符号。

这具身体的蓝色眼珠微微转动，说明人还奄奄一息活着。

这人是光之战士。落入初代无影不下圈套的他，如今正浸泡在黑风海床下千尺的古代都市幻影中。他疲惫，无助，也陷入麻木。在战争之中，此番神态并不罕见。无论是战场英雄，还是平民百姓，在战争的烈焰中都渺小如飞蛾。光之战士正是千万飞蛾之中被捕获的一只，被黏在一起蛛网上。而守在一旁的蜘蛛在进餐前，总要将猎物玩弄、装点一番。用蛛丝将其层层缠绕，注入毒素，剥夺力量与知觉。

哈迪斯一步步从黑暗中走出，已充分欣赏过了猎物。作为强大的捕猎绞杀者，他心中至高无上的战利品非高洁者的尊严莫属。于是他选择与一个无名的小人物打了个赌。

深海的空气中沉浮着柳絮似的漂浮物，那是鲸鱼死后尸体分解成的雪。这场雪降在光之战士的皮肤上，让他觉得冷。于是，哈迪斯便赐给光之战士一个与雪相关的梦。哈迪斯抬起光之战士的脸庞，想要从那双无神的蓝眼睛中洞悉些思想，而其中除了死水，空无一物。

“哼……”哈迪斯轻蔑而不懈地对寄居在黑暗中的小人物说：“比我想象的还要轻巧，看起来他已早你一步放弃了。”

“这不可能！”

“停止无谓的挣扎，眼下加入我的盟下为时不晚。”  
“英雄他还没有放弃。这个世界的人，都还没放弃！”

在哈迪斯与光之战士不远处光线无法触及的角落里，身穿法袍的矮小男人被触手似的黑雾缠绕，仅能露出一只红色的眼睛。那只眼睛露出对生强烈的渴望，刺透哈迪斯单薄的背影，呼唤着光之战士的灵魂。也许是感受到了这召唤，光之战士的身体爆发出一阵战栗。

“看来你还不死心。”哈迪斯倒不气恼，反而诡谲地笑：“也罢，我已经陪你们这些无趣的人类游戏了千百年，不差这一时半会儿了。你一定自以为了解光之战士吧，水晶公。而我比你懂人性。这个男人仍未逃出人性的俗套，已被我看穿了。”

光之战士的头颅像是玩偶部件一般无力地落在哈迪斯手中。哈迪斯赞赏着杰作，道：“他这样沉默冷静反倒更像个英雄了。”哈迪斯回忆起了十四席，竟稍微露出了柔和的神情。

“你也未能逃脱脆弱的人性，哈迪斯！”

“那是自然。人性中的优柔、脆弱、善意困扰着我，正因如此，对故乡的思念狩猎着我……我才得以登达这地步……你在这百来岁的短暂生命中所知甚少，又怎么可能懂我在说什么，古·拉哈·提亚。”

哈迪斯的话语如同鞭子一般抽打在水晶公近乎碎裂的躯体上，那只血红的眼睛仍未屈服，愤怒而惊愕地圆瞪着。

“就连光之战士的秘密，你都一无所知。想窥探一下他的梦境么？”

哈迪斯抚摸着光之战士瘦削的脸颊。迷失在光之力中的男人，像是风中无凭的芦苇，竟然朝哈迪斯依靠上去。哈迪斯以亵玩的心态想要朝水晶公证明些什么，爱抚着光之战士结实的臂膀。瘦骨嶙峋的苍白手指揉捏着充满弹性的年轻皮肤，摸过线条优美的锁骨，仿佛在水晶公的心头至宝上跃跃欲试，稍有不慎就会将其打碎。

“你看看，你在这里殚精竭虑，他却好像梦到了很陶醉的事。”

哈迪斯的手指划过光之战士的胸膛，触碰到淡褐色的乳头，因为触感柔软又忍不住多来回拨弄两下，光之战士竟并不抵触。哈迪斯这下明白，他是梦到了自己心爱的人。爱人之间欢愉交缠的事，本就是无须拒绝抵触的。光之战士发出一声酣甜的叹息。

“他梦到的人是你吗？”

水晶公拼命地摇头，不知道是在否定，还是拼命地想阻止哈迪斯继续下去。光之战士此时眉头微展，仿佛在酝酿着至亲的情话，最后轻柔地低唤了一个名字“奥尔什方……”。

光之战士做了一个寒天冻地的梦，但梦中的他却是温暖的。一个高大的精灵族男人，坐在篝火前烧奶茶，尽是一个在火光中模糊跳动的背影，就让雪原上的光之战士安心。

水晶公瞬间如同被石化了一般停止了挣扎。而哈迪斯却露出得逞的神色，扮演着光之战士的梦中情人，继而爱抚着它的躯体。朦胧之中，光之战士在面前苍白而阴沉的男人身上看到了亡灵的影子，释怀而情不自禁地吻上去。哈迪斯见他投怀送抱，用黑袍将他赤裸的身体雍裹，那单薄的袍颤动着，下面是四只寂寞难耐的手，在彼此的身体上寻找依托。

水晶公的眼中流下一行泪水，甚至不敢想象正在衣袍之下发生的事。

“挚友……”

听见这声呼唤，光之战士的面色渐渐红润了，浮现出轻飘飘的欢愉，脖颈似乎是被痒意困扰似的微微倾斜。哈迪斯邪魅地笑着，目光将光之战士笼罩。黑袍之下只露出一双赤足，脚趾阵阵卷曲着。当哈迪斯扬手将衣袍撤去时，光之战士的两腿间已挺起暗红色肉具，而那只枯瘦的手却是潮湿的。

“不……别再继续了！我……是我输了……”

“如你所见，英雄也无法抗拒如此低廉的情欲。”哈迪斯在光之战士的嘴唇上落下一吻，奖赏他的平庸：“你之所以做到这地步，定然是对他抱有别样的感情吧。可你逾越过他内心的那堵高墙了吗？”

“我对英雄的仰望并非——”

“可看见他身体的瞬间，你的确露出了那般羡艳的眼神。”

哈迪斯不仅深谙光之战士，更是将水晶公看了个透彻。那团缠绕不去的黑雾敛去，水晶公跪坐在地，而后伤痕累累地走向二人。此刻在悬在他面前的光之战士，近在咫尺而遥不可及。他无法迈入他的生平，甚至不能占有他的梦境。

“过来吧，你这可怜人。世界已注定毁灭，但在此之前起码要享用所爱之人……”

水晶公已被哈迪斯深幽的话语蛊惑，妒意与贪念在这个凡人的内心作祟。但他的爱慕是如此哦圣洁，以至阴暗的占有欲都被爱的光晕净化。他深深叹息，将手放在光之战士身上。温暖柔软的皮肤，象征着他的软肋。水晶公膜拜着在光之战士面前跪下，将半硬的性器如若珍视地含入口中。

光之战士的阴茎渐渐在他口中勃起粗硬，在笨拙的舔弄中，表情陶醉愉悦起来，仿若一个沉迷热恋的痴人。哈迪斯从身后将光之战士的双腿抱起，令男人羞耻的密处随之暴露。水晶公却毫不介怀地将阴茎吐出，向后舔去，殷红的粗糙舌尖探入臀缝深处，在那紧闭的肉孔四周舔舐。一阵似痒似麻的快感让光之战士微微皱紧眉头，嘴唇抿紧，连后穴都跟着收缩了。

想到光之战士竟已心有所属，乃至在这生死关头仍对那个人念念不忘。水晶公的内心悔恨万分，似乎从一开始将自己锁入水晶塔，他的牺牲与奉献都一文不值。他咬着光之战士的腿根，揉捏着暗色的睾丸，尖齿刺破皮肉，只想尝尝这倨傲在上的英雄是否仍有跳动的真心。

哈迪斯亲吻着光之战士的脖颈。虽然把面前的人与记忆里的第十四席相比，那人是耀眼的钻石，眼前的不过是一块仅能称得上是元素相同的碳罢了。深邃的蓝眼、相似的轮廓，仍旧让他情不自禁心驰神往。

任何强大刚毅的男人，意志力都难免被舔穴的爽意慢慢瓦解。光之力在他体内如同巨撼石一般翻涌，这以太的猛烈波动正撩拨着哈迪斯倦怠已久的情欲。此时世界已被他倾覆，传说中的救星变成他的俘虏，唯一的领袖长跪于脚下。哈迪斯正如自己所述，也难免不被人性摆布，冬眠已久的劣性渐渐复苏了，胯下硬胀起来，于是他命令道：“帮我脱下，水晶公。”

水晶公之所以能得到接近光之战士身体的能力，全得哈迪斯所赐。他不得不将哈迪斯的阴茎从裤中掏出，眼看着龟头抵在湿软的穴口，一点点顶入。小孔被撑大，紧紧地吸住阳具，连入口处的粘膜都被一并操入。

光之战士在水晶公面前再度被人掠夺。水晶公只能无力而痛苦地叹息，心爱的男人在他面前被操得上下颠动。即便如此，想要占有光之战士的邪念仍主宰着他。世界已然毁灭，光之战士与他的命途自然难以延续。此刻他只想与心爱的人泄欲，干脆脱光将两人的阴茎凑在一起手淫。

紧致而温热的肉壶吮吸着哈迪斯，阴沉的面孔都不禁融化了。他已十分满足，可泛滥的恶意仍未平息。于是哈迪斯决定让光之战士醒过来。

他打了个清脆的响指。光之战士方才还浑沌的眼神逐渐变得清澈，似乎神志正在一缕缕回到体内，大战之后发生的事都渐渐回忆了起来。他的脸上首先浮现出了焦虑，大概是想起被俘的水晶公，看到水晶公就在面前，流露出一丝释然。可看见水晶公面色潮红，急切而色情眼神，光之战士才察觉到异样。还未等他捋清思路，一记从下至上的抽插将他的美梦操碎。

光之战士难以置信地扭头，竟看到爱梅特·赛尔克正喘着粗气强奸他。就在这震惊的空档里，那硬长的事物还在股间不断进出。无助、震惊、绝望席卷了他，让他本能地想要向同伴求救，而一直以来信赖依靠的水晶公，正是合奸的同伙。梦境中短暂的翻云覆雨的欢愉瞬间烟消云散，他还未看清旧恋的脸，美梦便被惨痛的现实敲碎。

“水晶公！”光之战士咆哮，内心一阵作呕，同时又心痛无比。

哈迪斯自然不会允许他挣扎，轻易地以黑雾气将他束缚。这个男人的愤怒、悲痛与挫败，都令哈迪斯兴奋至极，更加疯狂地侵犯着他的后穴。而水晶公却从光之战士的眼中读懂了二人之间全部的感情。他背叛了光之战士，更侮辱了他，玷污了他心中纯洁的爱情。

水晶公痛苦地强吻着光之战士的嘴唇，在哈迪斯的协助下，光之战士只能毫无反抗地被他吮吸舌头，在口腔中透彻地扫荡。他想在光之战士身上留下属于自己的痕迹，可感受到的只有蔑视与厌恶。

“还不如死了算了……”

光之战士别开脸忿恨地说道，也许是在催促哈迪斯赶快结果了他，又像是在诅咒水晶公。可哈迪斯此时正鼠蹊一阵战栗，在光之战士体内一泻千里。一股粘腻、肮脏的感觉在那幽秘的地方蔓延开来。方才还在梦中与已故恋人重逢的光之战士，此刻却忍受着敌人的奸污。他扭挣着解释的身躯，黑色的迷雾却像触手般一层层将他紧绕。

哈迪斯的侵犯并没给光之战士的肉体增添新伤，正是这般假意的温柔侵蚀着他。还未等光之战士出口反抗，便立马被摆成了跪地趴下的姿势。哈迪斯无须多言，只用一个眼神，就以无限的权威勒令水晶公继续。变质的爱恋已是水晶公被哈迪斯捏在手中的把柄。他只能颓废地跪在光之战士身后，将余孽的化身对准刚被操过的穴口。

两种复杂的情感在水晶公心中交织，自我毁灭的绝望与即将拥抱光之战士的狂喜。他已忽略了光之战士此刻的感受，幻想出两人顺利踏上归程的场景，挺腰将布满倒刺的阴茎插入光之战士的后穴中。水晶公释然地深叹，一下下发泄着抖腰。猫魅族阴茎上的倒刺堪称是给予折磨的情趣玩具，即便是光之战士，此刻也发出了求饶的呻吟。光之战士的后穴深处充满了精液的粘腻感，水晶公却丝毫不厌恶，动情地想要将柔软的内部捣个乱七八糟。

他一口咬住光之战士的后脖颈，如同一只交配中的野兽，通过制伏雌性朝那被欲望摧残的肉体深处授孕。

“英雄……看着我……英雄……”水晶公动情地呼唤着，全然忘却仍有哈迪斯在场欣赏着这场错乱的性交：“也许你把我当成伙伴……或者是一个能把你的伙伴带回去的棋子……可我对你……我一直真心的敬仰你、爱慕你。把我想象成你的爱人吧……”

“可、我不明白你为何倒戈，你是在做梦！”

光之战士开口反驳道，就趁这功夫，黑雾如同牵马绳一般将光之战士的上下颚拉开，强迫他露出粉红的口腔。哈迪斯这边毫不客气地将再度勃起的阴茎插进去享受了。他化身为这普通人类男性的外形，阴茎也是中等尺寸，却将光之战士的口腔塞得满满当当。充满复仇气焰的雪白牙齿无法咬合，口水不受抑制的沿着阴茎流下，倒显得光之战士是个贪欲的淫娃。

“被摧毁的感觉如何，光之战士？”

“呵……你就只有这点手段……”

“不光是你守护的世界。你那珍视的回忆、引以为傲的信赖、你的纯真和美好……”哈迪斯的表情都因强烈的快感而扭曲了，那柔软的舌头被粗鲁的阴茎撞得东倒西歪：“还要继续抵抗下去？和我回到最初的世界吧，终止一切痛苦。第十四席……回到完美的我们……”

那双海蓝的眼中流下两行泪。窒息感让光之战士涕泗横流，仍无法拒绝得吞吐着哈迪斯的性器，只能用眼神咒骂着内心的恨意。此时的水晶公痛叫一声，射在光之战士体内，仍不愿离去。他枕着光之战士结实的脊背，环抱这具布满伤痕与咬痕的身体。光之战士也在前列腺不断受攻下被迫高潮了。

哈迪斯将精液射在光之战士英俊的脸上，收回魔法，等着听他的咒骂。

“你休想就这样将我打败，最好杀了我，我绝不允许自己成为他！”

“的确，像你这样的废物也不配与我的挚友相提并论。怎样，仇敌的性器也让你十分满足了吧，比起那个人类精灵，是不是还差些意思？”

水晶公明白这一切都因他而起。他自恋又狂妄地以为能拯救光之战士，自作聪明地设下如此危险的计划，甚至与哈迪斯打赌……

水晶公摸着光之战士不再勃起的阴茎，想要寻找他带给他过欢愉的证明。二人目光交汇的瞬间，水晶公感受到了英雄对他的失望与遗憾。光之战士用记忆祭奠的那个男人，一定带给他过无数次至上的欢愉。即便如此，那个当年在水晶塔下被光之战士震撼的青年，仍做着融化他内心坚冰的春梦。这个名叫古·拉哈·提亚的青年，如今已无法迎接这世界的下一个春天。

被监禁在海底时，他和哈迪斯就人性进行了愚蠢的赌博。一人坚定不移地信任英雄，一人却认为人类可悲而可笑。哈迪斯赏赐给水晶公最后一个拯救世界的机会。

倘若光之战士能克制人性的劣根性，他便放弃复活古代人的计划，不再干扰这平凡人类的世界。倘若光之战士证明了人类的渺小无能，那便将这世界抹杀，又伟大的古代人重新创造统治。

如此一个简单的赌约，将光之战士推向风口浪尖。成千上万个性命，背负在那不堪重负的肩上。然而，水晶公心急地答应下来，就这样步入哈迪斯的陷阱。他被黑雾拉进角落。紧接着，一只血红的眼睛都目睹下，悲剧的尾声便一步步发生了……

fin


End file.
